


Dirk Gently And The Case Of The Mexican Funeral

by milleniumfxlcon



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumfxlcon/pseuds/milleniumfxlcon
Summary: “It’s a thing!” Todd exclaimed excitedly. “This is one of those things, right, Dirk? We don’t get anything for a while, and now this red car shows up? That’s not a coincidence. Maybe whoever’s in it has something to do with you.”“Todd’s right. I think we’ve found a case.” Dirk replied, “Trust me on this one.”
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman & The Rowdy 3, Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Dirk Gently And The Case Of The Mexican Funeral

Todd Brotzman was having the most normal week as possible after a long time. As he hauled a new coffee table home with Dirk and Farah helping with the rest of the furniture, he couldn’t help but wonder why the weirdness had stopped. Ever since Wendimoor, everything had been strangely mundane. Their quest to find the other Blackwing subjects had been met with a dead end each time, and eventually Dirk insisted they wait for the cases to find them. 

“This place is even more of a mess than I remembered,” Farah joked as she hung a clock up on the freshly-painted wall. “Everything is out of place!” She busied herself with straightening the curtains. It seemed almost unreal that this was so normal. Everything was normal, except for Dirk. 

“Todd, why do you have these?” Dirk dragged a new drum kit into the house, setting it down in the basement. “Amanda’s left with the Rowdy 3. You don’t presently have anyone to play music with,” Dirk called, “I don’t think Farah’s a musician either." These days, Todd looked much better than before. His friend had bought some decent clothes, and now, he was even wearing cologne. Dirk was extremely proud of him, even if Todd wasn’t proud of himself. 

“I love what you did with the place,” Dirk remarked, settling himself on Todd’s couch. “That table looks so antique. Farah, the curtains are amazing. I think your apartment’s never had such an upgrade before,” he smiled. “But really, Todd, why the drum kit?”

“I’m bringing back the Mexican Funeral. I’m buying $4000 worth of equipment, and calling the band and telling them they should do the Mexican Funeral without me. It wasn’t fair to the people who depended on the band and lost it because of me.” 

After his life-changing encounter with Dirk Gently, Todd had realised how much of an asshole he was. People actually really loved their music, he found out, after his conversation with Tina Tevetino. He had to make things right. 

Kidder had gotten over it easily; he still sent Todd adverts from his new failing band, _The Spanish Rebirth,_ and occasionally texted him for advice. Ross had completely started a new life. Now, Ross was an investor in a pretty successful business firm. Vic had never forgiven Todd, and she had blocked him everywhere conceivable. She felt like a ghost, and Todd had no luck finding her either. 

“ They deserve the truth that you sold their equipment, and that it wasn’t stolen at all. This is a great first step, Todd. I’m proud of you” Dirk nodded. “I think the universe wants you to make it up to them. I researched your band members on that rectangular box once. I liked all four of you together.”

“I liked it too,” Todd admitted. “It was good. We wrote all these amazing songs and went on tour, I loved it.. But who was going to pay for Amanda’s medication? I sold the money to get a decent apartment and my sister money. The shows were amazing. Vic got us those really cool fire effects, and Ross was a killer drummer. Kidder was a great backup vocalist. I really wish you were here to see it.”

“Could you sing for me?” Dirk smiled at him encouragingly. “Since you were lead singer, and your band was famous, you can sing.”

Of course. The question Todd had expected one of them to ask at some point. but not this soon. He smiled back, clearing his throat. “I’ll sing you a song,” he smirked. He’d sing Dirk the most terribly written song he had ever heard. 

_“_ _Oh for you, I would have done whatever,_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool_

_But I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything_

_I'll buy you any ring-”_

“Todd. That’s just noise.” Dirk had never heard such a terrible tune before. Even the words sounded so superficial. He had a feeling Todd was telling another one of his jokes. Either way, the detective laughed. 

“You liked it,” Todd raised an eyebrow. “It’s terrible. I mean, a song about a guy who’s still hung up about losing his first love at thirteen? There are better songs like that. Have you ever heard _Lana Del Rey_ before?”

“Not exactly.” Dirk shook his head. “Though if you’d want me to listen to it, we could. Is she better than the Mexican Funeral? I mean, you guys must have been amazing to make it on tour.”

“We just had a connection. When Vic joined us, it felt so… complete. Like we were meant to play music, you know?” I just wish it wasn’t what it was, but it is.” Todd looked down. “I let them all down. We were so excited to go on our second tour.”

Dirk didn’t exactly know what to say, so he decided to hug Todd. Todd had leaned into the embrace as well, and they stayed like that for a good five minutes. Neither of them were in a rush to get off. Todd needed the emotional support, and Dirk needed his friend. Todd’s phone beeped, and he smiled at the message. Tina was convinced him and Dirk were an item, and Todd was too tired to argue otherwise. Knowing Tina, she’d go off on how they should be together. 

**Tina Tevetino: Are you two hugging right now? OMG.**

**Todd B-Man: Tina, really?**

**Tina Tevetino: Okay, okay, Todd. But you two are cute together.**

Dirk glanced over at Todd’s phone, laughing softly. Todd smiled along reluctantly, but his cheeks had flushed crimson. **  
**

“Boys,” Farah called, looking out of the window. “There’s a red car parked right outside. Friends of yours?” She shut the curtains, releasing her grip on her clenched hands to reveal the badge Hobbs had given her a month ago. Farah still couldn’t believe that was real. _Focus._ She took a deep breath, turning to her friends. “You don’t think it’s-”

“It’s a thing!” Todd exclaimed excitedly. “This is one of those things, right, Dirk? We don’t get anything for a while, and now this red car shows up? That’s not a coincidence. Maybe whoever’s in it has something to do with you.”

“Todd’s right. I think we’ve found a case.” Dirk replied, “Trust me on this one.” 

* * *

  
On the other hand, Amanda Brotzman was having the best month of her life. The Rowdy 3 had sold their van and bought an RV with money from an anonymous donor. She had a strong hunch it was Farah. They went wherever they thought would give them the next adventure of their lives, but nothing particularly worth looking at had presented itself. Maybe it was nothing after all.  
  
“See Bibbit?” The Beast, now named Bea inquired. “Me miss Bibbit.” 

Amanda smiled. She missed her brother too, but Todd had refused to come with them. He called once a week, and the rest of the time they text messaged. Hopefully, the universe would reunite them again. She could only hope. 

“I miss them too. Todd says they went furniture shopping. They sound like they’re having fun. Dirk’s fine,” she reassured her. “They haven’t found a new case yet. I guess they’re the same as us, huh?”

Bea only nodded in response. She didn’t talk much, but Amanda took a liking to her. She pulled out an outfit she had bought from the store a week ago, handing it to her. Bea deserved to be one of them. She’d do her best to make her feel welcome. 

“For me?” Bea glanced at the outfit. “You’re very kind.”  
  
Her friend looked stunning in a simple shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Amanda nodded in approval, about to say something when she looked out of the window. Martin had taken them to the Ridgely?  
  
“Figured you missed Todd,” Martin grinned. “We’ve been on the road for a month now, Drummer. Go say hi, or whatever. Me and the boys have some wrecking to do.” He stopped the RV, and the door slid open. 

Amanda hugged her new friends, before heading into the Ridgely. “Todd-” She glanced at the open door, peering into the apartment. All of them were gone, but why was the kettle still boiling? Something had happened, and Amanda had a feeling it would eventually involve them as well. Something was wrong, and she knew it.

If Dirk Gently wasn’t there to solve this case, the Rowdy 3 would have to do it themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dghda fic, and I'm obsessed with this show. Hopefully we get a season 3? A girl can only hope.


End file.
